A White Rose
by fashiongirl97
Summary: They have all dreaded this day, but it has finally And now as they saw goodbye to one former team member, they welcome back It may only have been six months, but sometimes it doesn't take very long to realise that what you gave up was what you
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **_I don't own New Tricks_

**Authors note **_This is my first New Tricks story, so I hope you like. Please give it a chance and enjoy._

* * *

A White Rose

Sometimes life has our roads already planned out for us; sometimes we may want one thing but get another. And sometimes, even if we don't realise it, where we are is where we are meant to be. And if we leave that place, then there is a loop back to it. There is a way made simply for us so we can get back. Because in the end, being happy is more important than anything. And the second time around can be just what we need. It can give us a new perspective; give us the courage to cross the lines for friends, family and love. And even if it doesn't seem like it at first, that place is our destiny because it is the place where we don't have to pretend to be someone else, where we can take a well earned deep breath and start again.

Sometimes, when we think that we need to flee we do, but not forever, just for a little while so that we can come back and appreciate what we have. So that we never once again will take it for granted.

* * *

She stood at the back, out of every one else's line of sight, this was a time for him, not for her return. She wasn't to take the limelight this time; instead it was all on him. She'd never to that, not to Jack. Not as they all gathered around his gravestone saying their goodbyes. He was to be cremated just like Mary, but her headstone had been moved so they could be together, and his ashes would be spread somewhere else. This was just a place to be in remembrance to him.

They would all head to the pub soon, and she was yet to decide whether she would join them. His old friends and co-workers, everyone. And then in a small group, there was Gerry, and Brian with Steve. Even though the Scotsman had never met the man, he felt it right to pay his respects. Then there was Strickland, stood slightly further back. Not wanting to intrude. Their new boss Sasha wasn't there, but then again there was no need for her to be.

Sandra wiped away the tears that were felling down onto the part of her cheeks not covered by the aviator sunglasses she was wearing. It felt like she was losing her father all over again, like she was back to being on her own. The blonde's hands were shaking, and the early summer's day seamed a lot chillier than the weather had previously forecasted. Then again she wasn't used to the British weather so much anymore.

It was six months since she had left now, and for the majority of that she managed to do as Gerry had advised and not look back. But then two months ago it all came to a head and all of a sudden she found herself wondering what she had done. When investigating a war crime which had taken place in Afghanistan she'd been taken hostage by a man suffering from severe PTSD. He'd been convinced that she was the enemy, and so for a little over a month she had been moved from place to place, beaten up and tortured for information she didn't have.

Finally though she had been rescued, and a month on her injuries were pretty much heeled. But losing Jack was close to being the final straw. She was all of a sudden terrified of being alone. Because after all what did she had now? She was back to being single, and had quit the war crimes division. Thankfully she had enough money to get her by for a while yet. But still, it was not where she wanted to be.

When she was sure they had all gone off, Gerry patting them both on the back she walked forward to the stone and leant down. People had placed various things down for him, from golf balls to a bottle of whiskey, but she simply placed a white rose and sighed. She'd known when he left that he wasn't telling her the whole story. But then again it wasn't any of her business, however when she had gotten the call, she regretfully had not been too surprised. So that was why she was here now. With her finger she slowly traced the indentations of the letters on the stone.

"I'm really going to miss you Jack." She said, choking up, before kissing two fingers and placing them on the cold stone and sighing. She owed him so much, he'd taught her so much, both on the job and not. He was the only one that had ever been for her the whole way. "Thank you Jack, for everything. I wish I could have been the person you wanted me to be." And with that she stood up and began to leave. And as she did, she decided that she would after all go to the pub. It was the place where most of their cases had been solved after all. It was where they had laughed and joked and fought. Back when they were a team.

* * *

She walked to the bar; after all she'd gotten a taxi to the ceremony because she didn't want to have to drive back. It wasn't far, and she thanked the fresh air to help her get composed. When she arrived, she was overwhelmed by memories. The river was at her back, and she remembered all the times she had stood out here. With all of them. With Gerry as he tried to quit smoking all them numerous times and with Brian and Jack. It seemed like such a long time ago now, a lifetime ago.

She walked forward, her black heels clip clopping along the solid floor. She'd dressed in black straight jeans and a black short sleeved blouse, but was glad for the Mac jacket that she pulled on in haste before she'd set about on her way. Her hair blew away from her face lightly, and before she entered she removed her sunglasses. Inside was full of mixed emotions. Some looked sad and reflective whilst other were laughing and joking about old times. She immediately saw them all, her boys – where were the latter. As Gerry told some old UCOS story from back in the beginning.

She walked over to the bar, and ended up standing next to Ester. "A dry white wine please." She requested, hoping not to get noticed, she still wasn't sure if she was going to join them all yet. But it was too late, she'd been found, and just as her wine was handed to her.

"Sandra!" Ester said, immediately hugging the younger woman. "Oh I knew you'd come. Are you going to join us? They're all sharing stories like the little boys they are." The smile on Esters face reassured Sandra, but she was still nervous. She'd barely spoken to any of them since the night she left, and she wasn't quite sure if they'd welcome her back.

"I'm not sure." Sandra stated, looking at the other woman with a wandering eye.

"Nonsense! Come on." And before the blonde knew it she was being smiled at by them all. She grabbed the only spare seat in-between Strickland and Gerry. She felt awkward at first, like she didn't belong. But no one mentioned or made reference to where she had been. And that was how it should be.

"Sandra you'll remember this," Gerry began, and all of a sudden it was like no time had passed. "When we first started up and we were down in the basement near enough there was the PC. Now he barely ever spoke and never introduced himself. I've no idea how long it was before we all found out he was there to help us." Gerry laughed.

"Clark." Brian stated, and they all smiled.

"Brian, d'you remember that day we stood there watching her come in. You were having an argument with some guy; we were all putting the pieces together of who he was." Brian just nodded and smiled.

"Did you get it right?" Questioned Steve.

"Yes we did." Brian said as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"Jack was proud when you told the guy to sling his hook." Gerry said, turning to look at Sandra, she smiled at him. Feeling like she really had had it all back in them days.

"I never knew that." She said, as she drank her some of her wine, listening as they all began to share even more stories. And slowly she began to feel like she was getting to know Jack all over again. They stayed like that for a long while, sharing stories, laughing and joking. But it began to get to the point where it was too much, so she stood up and said her goodbyes.

"I'll walk you out." Said Gerry, standing up and walking with her until they were leant against the wall just like they had so many times in the past. She looked at him, waiting for an explanation. "I hear that you've quit." He said, watching as he eyes scanned over the skyline at twilight.

"Yeah." She answered.

"How's the frog?" he asked her, and she just smirked, remembering the Frenchman that had gotten her to leave with him. She just looked at Gerry, and realised that he had never liked the man, and only been barely civil for the sake of Sandra.

"Long gone." She stated, and Sandra was pretty sure that she could see a flash of happiness cross over his face. Gerry was protective of her, they all were, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Good." He said, smiling at her. "I know you've been through hell Sandra, but it's good to see you." He smiled at her, leant across and softly kissed her cheek before heading back inside and passing Strickland as he went. Recently they'd become more civil to one another, but only because they both had a joint respect for Sandra.

She smiled at him, as he walked over. She smiled at him and was about to speak before he did. "I know you probably just want to get away from everyone, but there is a bottle of wine back at mine if you want some company." He said, Sandra was surprised, but she smiled at him, and decided that it sounded a lot better than spending the evening alone.

"That sounds good." She said, before walking away with her former boss.

* * *

_Please review if you want more _

__abs_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **_New Tricks is not mine_

**Authors note **_Wow! Thank you all so very much for your lovely reviews, they honestly do mean an awful lot to me. This chapter has been very fun to write, and I loved it. I've also decided that I really like writing these two so maybe I'll write another fic one day? Who know!_

_Thank you again, and I hope that you enjoy this_

* * *

A White Rose

She didn't know what she had expected his home to be like. Maybe a warm family house he refused to leave after the divorce had taken it all away from him. Or maybe she'd been expecting some uber modern bachelor pad. But what she got was neither. In fact she wasn't sure what class it would fall into. His house was a decent sized flat not far from the office. However instead of being modern it was simply homely.

The walls were painted in magnolia and filled with artwork his children had obviously done over the years. The surfaces were wooden and filled with photos. The windows looked out over the city, and everything had almost a timeless chic elegance to it. When she walked in Sandra saw the worn leather sofas and chairs, wooden stained floorboards and soft rugs she wasn't surprised though. In fact it completely screamed him.

Robert Strickland took her jacket and told her she could take a seat - which she did on the sofa opposite the fireplace. To her left was the door to the hall way, off of which there was the kitchen and two bedrooms. Sandra had to tell herself to relax; after all he wasn't he boss anymore.

To her right there was a window, which looked down over the street. And through it she could see the tops of trees, cars driving past and people drove obliviously about their life. Houses lined the street, some of which had lights on whilst others had windows open, all allowing the smallest of glimpses into another person's life. She looked around and smiled slightly. It was a family home, but she could tell it was a post divorce place. None of the pictures showed his ex wife, and they were all at least a good five years old. But when she looked at the photos she knew that he had been happy. And it made her see a different side to the man who was her former boss. A side that wasn't the work obsessed man.

"White okay m'lady?" He asked with a warm smile as he walked into the room. It was a smile that Sandra wasn't sure she had ever seen before. He was carrying a bottle in one hand and two glasses in the other. He'd taken his tie and jacket off, and looked a lot more relaxed with his open collar. Strickland's feet padded softly on the floorboards as he walked over.

"Whites perfect, thank you," she said as she looked at him. Sandra had worked with him for eight years when she left. UCOS had only been going twelve months when he started. They were still having teething problems when he arrived. The boys were even worse at taking orders and no one believed they were even a legitimate division. Half of the things they'd been uncovering were causing a stir: half arsed investigations, tatty police work and worst of all dirty coppers. But it had stayed open. Through everything that had come their way UCOS was still open and running, and Sandra knew it had a lot to do with one particular DAC deflecting most of the attention from them.

- He sat down on the opposite side of the sofa. Just close enough to let her know he was there for her whilst still remaining far enough away to be non-invasive. Leaning forward he unscrewed the bottle and poured them both a healthy measure into the two glasses. The soft glugging sound of the wine filling the silence, before he placed the bottle back down and passed her her glass.

"Thank you." She said softly, a sad smile crossing her lips. "And not just for the wine. I don't think I'd have managed if I'd had to go back home alone tonight."

"It's been a hard day Sandra, a lot harder on you and Gerry though." He stated, leaning forward and gently squeezing her hand reassuringly. For once though, she didn't stiffen, instead she relaxed at his touch. He knew her; he knew not to push her boundaries unlike all the other men she had dated. Rob had seen her at her highs when a case was over, her lows when Jack and Brian had left. He'd seen her fight battles against her father's past, and seen her fight for what she believed in.

"It's like I've lost a father all over again." She stated, trying and failing to fight the tears. "Only this time I actually knew what kind of man he was."

Robert kept his hand on top of Sandra's. And she was thankful for it. She knew the boys had thought of him as a prick. But if she was honest, she'd always known he was just doing his job. If the roles were reversed she knew that they would all think the same of her. But after being through what she'd been through lately, she was thankful to have just a friend. To have someone who wasn't out to try and get something else, and who knew her inside and out.

"He loved you like a daughter - that was clear to anyone." He stated, and she looked up at him through glassy eyes and smiled. She wondered why she had never noticed how good looking he was. But then again she knew she had, she'd just been too scarred by her past relationships to even consider him. But now ... She banished the thoughts. This was not the time nor the place to admit to herself that she just might be in love with her former boss.

"I erm... I know this is not the best time to bring this up, but I heard you quit. "Sandra looked up and smiled at him. Of course he'd heard she quit. The whole of the MET probably knew by now. Robert had been shocked when he'd heard she quit, but when he was told what the circumstances had been he'd understood. It was rare for a war crimes investigation to go that pear shaped. But it had, and when he'd heard he'd had to fight the urge to ring her. Reminding himself that she had Max for that now. He was just some old friend now.

"I take it you know what went with me quitting?" She asked, already knowing the answer to the question though. Who didn't after all? It wasn't exactly like it was going to be top secret.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's a risk of the job. I knew that when I took it." She said, smiling softly at his concern.

"How's max?" He tried to keep any trace of bitterness out of his voice. It wasn't that he resented his friend. But it had taken the Frenchman practically an hour to get something that Robert had been trying to get for years. However the smirk that formed in her face told him he had definitely failed.

"It didn't work out, and don't say you're sorry. It's fine not to be." She said. And as Sandra said it she wondered just how it was that she had never noticed the attraction between them before. The little jokes and jealous comments, the little digs that only people who shared a certain bond could get away with. But as he leant over to refill their glasses, her eyes were drawn to his muscles as they moved under his shirt. Momentarily she wondered if he had hit the gym since she left, or if she had just never looked. Now, though, she had to stop herself from looking, because the attraction between them was undeniable.

He held his hands up in mock surrender. "I can't lie." HE stated, and she just laughed, a proper laugh that she hadn't laughed in way too long. The DAC looked at the woman in front of him and found himself laughing along with her. There was something about DSI Sandra Pullman that had him turn into a child in awe of someone. The way she had managed to control the boys whilst still remaining their best mate, drinking buddy and superior officer. How when she walked into a room there was the most respect towards her imaginable. "I am sorry though. I want you to be happy." She just smiled at him, squeezing his hand in the way he had done to her earlier on.

"I wanted to be happy." She stated honestly, taking a sip of the wine. "But I guess when you're as disastrous with men as I am; it's bound to not happen."

"You're not disastrous Sandra." He said, but she just laughed at him.

"God help you Robert Strickland, you're too nice for your own good. I am a disaster zone! In 9 out of 10 relationships I've been the other woman, and in the rest there had been another woman. Ask anyone, I was always bad at commitment. I guess I got that bit from my father." He didn't know how to respond to that, but she didn't expect him to say anything. Because what was there to be said? "Can I ask you something?" She questioned.

"Of course."

"When I blurted out that I was leaving, why didn't you put up a fight? I mean look at us now, generally we've always gotten on. But you just . . . "She looked down at their still touching hands. "You kind of accepted it and moved on. Why?"

The DAC was taken aback. He knew the answer, he just wasn't sure whether he was going to tell her the truth, or what proportion he would tell her. "Honestly?"

"Yeah, honestly." She stated.

"I guess … I knew you and Max were seeing one another. He's always had too bigger mouth to keep it shut, especially when he had something he wanted to show off. I also knew that when I gave you his name there was a risk that I'd lose you."

"Yet you still did it?"

"You made UCOS Sandra, it was meant to be a punishment and look what you made it become. I always knew that one day you'd get a way out that was too good to take. And even though you'd turned them down in the past, things were changing, first Jack then Brian…It was bound to happen."

"You didn't mind?"

"I was mortified Sandra! You're not only the best DSI I've ever worked with, but you're one of the most amazing women I've ever met."

"You're going to make me ego even more ridiculously large." She said with a lop sided smirk, and they both just laughed. Then she looked down with a bitter sweet smile. "It's all down to Jack you know. UCOS is only here thanks to him."

"What do you mean?" He asked her and she took a sip of her wine before looking around the room. Wondering how she would explain it.

"I didn't want it. Working with a load of coppers who were past it: it wasn't my cup of tea, back then I was different. When I was basically told it wasn't optional he was the one I went to. If I was going to do it I wanted him there. Then we interviewed everyone, he wanted Gerry and Brian, I wanted some straight laced bloke."

"He won?! I guess I should have interrogated him for his tips." Rob said, smirking, and she just wacked him on the arm.

"I'll always remember he said: 'do you want this unit to work or just look good?' and he was right. Jack was always right though I guess."

"He was a good one."

"He was the best." Sandra said, wiping away a stray tear before changing the subject. That night they kept on talking for a while before they put on a film, but by the time they were half way through RED, Sandra was snoring lightly. Robert smiled at her, she looked so peaceful. Like everything she had been through was just a bad dream, like she was the happiest woman on earth. He stood up, took the now empty bottle and two glasses into the kitchen, before placing a blanket over her and heading to bed himself. Happy that for once they'd managed to not spend all their time talking about work but instead talking about the things that mattered to them.

He just hoped that I wouldn't be a onetime thing. So he flicked the switched and pulled the covers up around himself, tomorrow was another day. And maybe one day he would manage to tell her just how he felt . . .

* * *

_If you would leave me a review it would mean the world. And tell me if you want some more? _

__abs xx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **_New Tricks is not mine_

**Authors note **_I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to every single one of you who is reviewing, favouriting, and following this story, you have no idea how much it means to me. I'm really busy at college at the moment which is the reason that updates are not as fast as I would like them to be nor as long. However, ire ally hope that you all enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

A White Rose

The next morning, Sandra woke on her former boss' couch to find the sun slowly coming through the window. Patterns of the fully leaved trees just outside covered the solid wooden floors. A blanket at some point had been placed over her in an attempt to make her more comfortable. The blonde was momentarily confused as to where she was. Then she saw the framed picture of Robert with his children opposite her and it all came back to her. The night spent talking, and watching films with Strickland. A night that had ended with her realising how blind and stupid she had been over the years. More than eight long years spent brushing off his attempts to take her out for dinner, and yet for no apparent reason.

As she opened her eyes once more, she saw that she was left alone in the room, and for that she thanked him. After everything she had been through she was a lot less self-assured and confident than she had once been. Especially when night fell and she was no longer in a crowd of people. Slowly she began to sit up and ran a hand through her hair, sighing softly. She didn't know what would happen between them now. There had been a couple of moments last night when the pair of them had nearly crossed that line; the line that had been so vividly drawn in the sand – especially by her – all those years ago.

She placed her bare feet down on the floor and stood up, getting her bearings. It was the first good night's sleep she had had in a long time. And she was pretty sure that it had something to do with the fact that when she had fallen asleep she had not been on her own. He'd been sat with and she had felt safer than she had since her father had last wrapped her up in his arms and hugged her. Sandra then walked out of the living room, running her fingers through her sleep tangled hair once more as she went into the kitchen.

Robert was stood at the counter, dressed casually, something that she'd never seen him like before. He had on a pair of jeans and an open necked pale blue shirt, un-tucked at the waist and rolled up at the sleeves. "Morning." Sandra said, softly and almost timidly. She felt self conscious in that moment; he'd never seen her first thing in a morning, without a fresh coat of makeup on, a bucket of coffee inside of her and her brushed and styled.

"Hi, I wasn't sure if you'd be awake yet." He said, placing a mug of coffee in front of her – just the way she liked it. Smiling she wrapped her fingers around the mug, loving the sensation of the heat gradually making its way through her body.

"Yeah, sorry for that, I didn't mean to fall asleep." She said, feeling embarrassed, but he just smiled and shook his head. Brushing it off and not caring. In truth he'd been happy to see her relaxed, it had been one of the hardest days of her life after all.

"It is honestly fine, I would have put you in the spare room but I didn't want to wake you. I'm guessing you haven't slept in a while." He'd done his fair share of time on the streets, and although he had never experienced what she had, he knew how hard what they saw could be.

"No I haven't." She said, pulling out one of the bar stools at the island and sitting down. The kitchen was modern, the cabinets had dark wooden fronts and the working top was white granite. There was a big window down one side of the room which filtered in a lot of light. It was more modern than the rest of the house, and it looked like it was very rarely used. However it was large enough that it could be a family kitchen. And she was guessing that was why he had it this large; because he was constantly dreaming that one day he would get his children's acceptance to be part of the family once more. And she could picture it.

Sandra had the impression he'd been a hands on dad when he wasn't working. Baking in the kitchen and causing a mess, playing with Barbie dolls and getting it all wrong, crawling around on the floor with cars on the car mat. She wondered if when he saw them he was still like that. Only now he would play on the Xbox or whatever they had. But from the way the house didn't have any up to date photos of him with his children she was guessing that wasn't the case. And for that she felt for him. Although she didn't have children, she knew never seeing your children would be worse.

"What you thinking about?" He questioned, noticing the way she looked like she was in a completely different universe. Her eyes glazed over. Although she was still half asleep, had the remainders of the previous days make up on and currently had a piece of hair which was completely out of place, he never seen her look more amazing. Apart from when she laughed.

"That you must be a really great dad." She said honestly, and watched as his face turned into a shocked expression. It took a moment for the comment to sink in before he answered her.

"My kids don't even want to talk to me."

"Having your parents getting divorced must be hard; they feel like they have to take a side. And 'cause they live with their mother they chose her." She said, looking down at her fingers around her cup. "They don't know how lucky they are to have you."

"I wish they'd see it that way." He said, smiling softly at her.

"They will do; one day." she said, giving him one of her bright smiles. A contagious one that made him reflect it back at her. He loved the way her eyes glistened when she laughed and smiled. In fact he loved a lot about her, and he was beginning to wonder how on earth he could have forgotten just how much he loved and let her go.

"Anyway, can I get you some breakfast?" He asked, as he turned around and opened the fridge only to find it empty. They both laughed, realising that they were both domestically nonexistent in the kitchen. "Or not."

"How about, we stop by my place so I can make myself look presentable and they I buy us breakfast to say thank you for letting me sleep on your sofa last night?" She asked, hoping he would say yes. She wasn't completely sure why, but she didn't want to go straight back home to an empty house just yet. She wanted to drag this out just a little bit longer, and she hoped he felt the same.

He looked at her as she spoke, and saw that she wasn't just saying it because she felt obligated to, and that made him happier than anyone could imagine. Because maybe there was a chance of them maintaining the friendship that had been forged the day before, no matter what happened. "On one condition."

"The typical man-in-a-suit reply." Sandra stated with a smirk.

"You let me pay."

"I think I can deal with that condition." And with that he put on his shoes and jacket whilst she did the same and grabbed her bag. Then, he took the car keys and they left for her place, after all she still had a few clothes there, she hadn't needed them all in France. And as they drove there was a comfortable silence, but neither could ignore the spark that had been lit between them.

* * *

_If you want more then let me know! _

__abs_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **_New Tricks is not mine_

* * *

A White Rose

Coincidently, it turned out that Sandra's place was not at all what Robert had thought it would be. From the outside it was a beautiful building, one of those that everyone wanted to own. Inside it was modern, white rooms with feature walls. Bright spaces and clean lines. But the furniture was comfortable, well worn. There were pictures dotted around of her with the boys, with Jack and Brian, however very few were of her with women. Then again he'd very rarely known her to get along with any of the women they'd ever met on cases. As he looked around he knew that the place was considerably more homely that he had anticipated it would be for someone who had recently been living in France, and even before than was very rarely home.

The lounge was where she spent most of her time, and that was obvious. There was large three seater, soft fabric, couch; a reasonably large television was opposite and there were large soft cushions. Over the back of the sofa was a large blanket for when she was too tired to even go up the stairs to bed. He smiled at the large array of films and box sets which were all neatly arranged.

Sandra walked down the stairs, her heels softly clopping on the wooden surface below her feet. As he heard her coming down he walked into the hall ready to meet her so that they could then go and get something to eat to satisfy their raging stomachs. He smiled softly at her appearance; the stone washed skinny jeans with an emerald green V-neck t-shirt and tan brown sandals on her feet. "Ready?" She questioned softly.

"Yeah." He said, smiling as he watched her grab her bag and Mac jacket before opening her door moving to the door, and opening it so he could exit, followed swiftly by her. The air was reasonably warm for England, there was not the mugginess which had clung to it in France, or the dust that was sometimes found. Instead it was just warmer than when she'd left, the sun softly heated her skin and gave a positive attitude towards the day ahead.

They drove through the capital cities' winding streets. Pausing when the traffic built up as it often did. But after living for so long in the city they were more than used to it – just a little out of practice for Sandra who found herself goring impatient. She watched out of the passenger window as the streets she knew so well from not only growing up, but from working passed her by. It made her remember the shopping trips, the days out with her friends, it made her remember the house raids and the arrests, all in the space of a couple of streets.

The drive was reasonably silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable, in fact it was quite the opposite. Both of them over the years had learnt the daggers words could be. How more often than not it was talking that got the people they saw put away in that place. It had made them come to learn the value of silence, and how precious it could be. However, unfortunately, it was something that so few actually managed to appreciate. Most found the desire to fill ever minute with meaningless phonic talk, of which no one cared to listen to. So as they went they liked the silence. And it gave them a connection, to think about things recently, how they had changed and how rare times like this were.

When Robert had asked her where she wanted to go for breakfast she had suggested a café in Covent Garden, seaming as it was warmer they would be able to sit outside, and it was a unique environment. So, they parked about a ten m,inute walk away – the only space they could find – and got out to walk. As they did they went in sync, walking just a little closer than they ever had along the cobbled streets.

"I love this place." Said Sandra, smiling broadly as they began to see the scatterings of tourist's watching street performers. It had always been a place where appearance never quite mattered. A place where everyone was connected by a desire to see something that was just completely different. Men were walking around on stilts whilst others rode around on unicycles. Cartoonists drew people in a matter of minutes and impressionists took the micky out of everyone they could.

"Yeah, me too." Said Robert as he walked beside her. "I used to bring Hermione here when she was a child, she loved it. Every time she told me she wanted to be a cartoonist when she grew up." He said, and Sandra looked over and smiled at him. Every time he spoke about his children she realised just how much of an amazing father he must be. And every time she realised how much her dislike for his now ex-wife was growing for not letting him see her.

"I can imagine it was the most magical place for her." The blonde added as they approached the little café which flowed out onto the pavement. And for a child is must have been, with the bright colours, and strange looking people it must have felt like an alien world. Maybe at times it was scary, but with her big strong daddy beside her Sandra had no doubt that his daughter was never scared when Robert was around.

They walked through the gap in the rope barrier and took a seat on one of the silver metal tables outside. It was simple, the chairs a little uncomfortable, and when the sun was in the wrong position it reflected on the table and dazzled everyone in the vicinity. However the food was great and it was the perfect place to people watch. "I've never been here before." Robert Said as he looked around. He'd expected some swanky place, or at least from any other woman he would have done. But instead he got this, which was perfect in his opinion.

"I found it by accident." She said, smirking at the memory. "When I was younger I had had more than a little too much to drink the night before, and ended up at guy's house who I barely even knew. I don't think I actually even spoke to him long enough to find out what he was called." She stated, laughing softly. Robert laughed along with her, it was not the kind of thing he would have expected her to do. But he guessed that everyone had had their own wild days – even the Deputy Assistant Commissioner of the Met. "Anyway, he was renting one of the flats about 10 minutes away from here. So, after doing my very best spy sneaking out Impression I headed in search of food. At the time I think I was still training. I ended up seeing someone I knew and ducked in here as not to end up having to see them the morning after. Instead I had the best bacon and egg bap I have ever had."

By the time Sandra had finished her story Strickland was laughing an awful lot. In fact he could not actually remember the last time he had laughed quite so much. But then again he'd never spoke to Sandra like this before, he'd never been given the opportunity to get to know the woman behind the badge – or at least not properly. "Well, there was a reckless, wild Sandra Pullman at one point in time?!" He said with a smirk and she leant across and softly hit him on the arm.

"Hey! I can still have fun I'll have you know!" She said, although she could not actually remember the last time she had had a night out that had ended in her being wild. And yet she was not completely sure whether or not that was a good thing or a bad. But then again with everything that been going on in her life, she wasn't exactly sure when she would ever find time. Maybe at some point in the future, when she was still undecided as to what she was going to do she would manage to actually have some.

"With a group of pensioners?" He asked her, making her laugh once more. A middle-aged woman walked over to their table ready to take their order. Her hair was brown but greying at the roots. It was pulled back into a large grip but small strands had escaped. She was slim, but not skinny, and wore a red blouse, black trousers and white apron.

"What can I get you?" She asked, just in time to stop Robert from being slapped by his former co-worker who was not at all impressed with his last comment. Sandra passed Rob a menu as they had not actually decided, or he hadn't Sandra would have what she always had.

"I'll have a coffee and a Bacon and Egg bap, please." She requested, and watched as the woman swiftly wrote down her order.

"I'll have the same." Rob decided, after thinking that he would taste the 'amazing' bacon bap that Sandra had previously raved over. The waiter then disappeared off back into the café and left the two of them sat there. He looked over at her whilst she put her sunglasses on and smiled. "I've never seen this side of you." He stated. "The fun and laid back side, I mean."

"Work has always really taken over my life." She said, smiling softly. "I guess I never let people see the real me."

"I know what it's like to have work be the ruler." She looked over and laughed a little, realising how similar they actually were. "It lost me everything."

Sandra leant over and took his hand, squeezing it softly just as he had done to her when she was hurting. "It takes two people to make a relationship fall apart." He smiled at her, softly thanking god that she was so understanding.

"Can I ask you something?" he questioned.

"Shoot." She stated, smiling as their drinks and food arrived.

"What happens for you now? Do you stay in London, go back to France?" She looked down, and sighed softly, not knowing what to say. So instead to stall a few moments she took a sip of her boiling coffee.

"I don't know." She said, softly and honestly. "I honestly don't." she took a bite of her bap loving the taste as she always did. "I quit, so at the moment I have no job to go back to. I'm free to do as I want, but if I'm honest I don't want what I had."

"What do you mean?" He asked, wondering whether by 'what she had' she meant the boys and their friendship, the job or what they had been.

"I mean not having anything but my job. I've spent all my life living for the job, and when I got UCOS, I thought my life was ruined I suppose. But . . . that place, it changed me, they changed me. When I left I didn't think of I as a punishment. I don't know what I want, but I know that I wasn't someone to be there at the end of the day. It won't happen over that, but I don't want to retire to an empty house."

He looked at her and saw a completely different side to the woman who he had worked with for so many years. Robert didn't know what to say, he had realised in the last 24 hours that he feeling for Sandra Pullman, but as to how he approached that, he wasn't sure. And as he looked at her, he felt his heart divided, because half wanted to tell her that he thought he was falling for her, but the other half, that part was screaming they had only been this close for less than twenty four hours and that it was too soon.

* * *

**Authors note **_I hope that you enjoyed! My life is mad at college right now, but the reviews mean the world. If you want more then please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer **_I don't own New Tricks_

**Author's note **_ just want to say, that although I don't reply to your reviews, mainly because I honestly don't have time, but they mean the world to me. And that is the honest truth! _

_So, thank you once more for all your reviews, I'm not too happy with this chapter. But I hope you enjoy _

__abs_

* * *

A White Rose

_As he looked at her, he felt his heart divided, because half wanted to tell her that he thought he was falling for her, but the other half, that part was screaming they had only been this close for less than twenty four hours and that it was too soon. _

He watched her look around the area. Trying to compose herself after revealing her heart to the man who had been her boss for so long. She watched as teenagers walked around, skirts too short, tops too low, lipstick too bright and mascara too thick – although not all on the same person. She smiled as children from all over the world wore smiles so big that they spanned from ear to ear as they watched the street performers. As couples held hands and looked all lovey dovey at one another and mothers worried as to where their children were.

She felt Robert take her hand and softly squeeze it; something that in the last day had begun to feel like a ritual. She turned to look at him and a small smile fall across her face. If she asked herself in that moment what she was doing, she would have honestly answered with 'I don't know'. But there was something about him. The way he didn't push her, the way he understood. The way his brown eyes sparkled as he looked at her and the sun made the light stubble shine a little. Out of nowhere she felt attracted to him, like she had had a blind fold taken off of her eyes and finally she could see what was in front of her.

"You know, you don't have to not work just so that you can have someone." He said, still not having decided what he was doing. But as he looked at her, he couldn't help but smile. He remembered all those years ago when he'd first met her, and tried to show off his money- tried to impress her. But over the years he'd seen that money didn't impress her in the slightest. She had enough of her own not to have to worry.

"I've been trying to have both for as long as I can remember. But if I'm honest, I've given up hope now. It's either one or the other." She finished off her bap and then sighed softly, letting the silence wrap around her like a warm and comfortable blanket, soothing her so she could say what she needed to. "What man in his right mind would choose a 40 something work-o-holic, who has spent too much time with retired police officers, over some 30 something that has a 9-5 job and is home at the weekends?"

She thought he was joking when he replied, but when she turned her eyes to look at him, she realised that maybe there was a chance that she wasn't the only one who had been given sight since the funeral. Maybe it was the realisation that no matter what we think everything eventually comes to an end, or maybe it was just a coincidence, but his answer was sure to change everything.

"I would."

There, he thought, I've said it. But as he looked at her face he saw shock instead of the surprise which was actually there, and mistook her look for her not feeling the same. So he blabbed, on and on so that she would forget what he'd said. "Anyway, you know if you don't know what to do with yourself, then Sasha is leaving UCOS. Turns out that her marriage failing was a blessing in disguise. She's been offered some job in Europe so there is a space. I don't mean you have to, I know you left for a reason, but if you want it then it's yours. Also, if you don't then maybe you'd consider finding her replacement. You know the team better than anyone else after all and you know who would work . . ." She let him ramble, only half listening. What he was saying would have interested her half an hour earlier or half an hour later, but right now all she could think about was what he had said.

"-Why would you want me?" She asked, cutting him off. He stopped dead in his tracks, going silent. He felt a flush quickly pass over his face, and once more tried to change the subject, but it didn't work. And he knew it never would.

"Well you're the best officer a lot of them have worked under-"

"I meant why would _you _want _me_? Not why would the DAC want me for UCOS." And he didn't know how to answer. He didn't know whether he should be honest or not, tell her the truth or just blab once more. But then he saw a look in her eyes; a little spark, a little beam of light showing her hope. And he realised that he'd known her so long, and not once did he ever think that she had judged him personally. He knew there were many times when she had judged him professionally, but neither had ever crossed the line and dragged up the out of work. Namely due to the fact that it was not professional, but it was also because they had respect for one another.

"Sandra look-"

"Why?" She asked. Max had been lovely; he'd been caring and sweat. But what she wanted wasn't what he wanted. No man had ever wanted what she did. For most she'd been just another notch on the bedstead, and for a while – when she was younger – that was all she had wanted to be. But then she'd found that every now and again she would begin to feel differently. She'd start dreaming about what it would be like in a month's time, a year's time. Then she'd be dropped, and it would hurt, and she would promise herself she would never let it happen again – until the next time.

Hearing Robert say what he just had. Well, it was like hearing all those men say what she had wanted them to say. Or, it was like watching as someone else dropped them. No one had ever wanted her, as in wanted her through the good times and the bad before. Not one person. And then there was Robert, after over eight years of working together, sat opposite her in a café in Covent Garden telling her that he did want her. And she didn't know how to feel, or what to say, because she'd never had this before.

"Why not?" He retorted, before taking a sip of his coffee and realising that she deserved a proper answer. "Because, you're smart and funny. Because you want so much for justice, and you love giving people it. When you worked with the boys, they had respect for you, and yet you were their best friend. You're everything I admire, and then there is a side that before yesterday I'd never seen. A side, where . . . a side, where you need someone every once in a while, and I guess. . . " He paused, smirking. "God I sound soppy, but I want to be that person."

His face was bright pink by the time he'd finished, and yet Sandra's facial expression had not changed. He felt stupid, like he'd just walked stark naked in front of the commissioner. Then, as though it had finally sunk in, she smiled, but it wasn't a mocking smile, it was a real smile. "Wow." She said, looking down and picking at the ends of her finger nails. She was taken aback, shocked that that was how he felt. And at the same time, she was honoured. That he would even feel like that, even for a moment, because no one ever had towards her. "I think that is the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to me." She stated, not knowing how to react, or what to say.

When she'd walked into that little café, surrounded by international tourists, with her former boss by her side, she'd expected nothing more than to come out a little full. Maybe a peck on the cheek before they parted their ways, and she went to try and figure out where she went from then on. But now, her life had been turned upside down, spun around and thrown across the room until came right back to her. She opened her mouth, but no words came out, because she wasn't even sure exactly what she was going to say. But she knew that the silence wasn't the warm comfortable one that had previously spread between them.

"I should go." He stated, deciding that she needed time. That had just caused her world to change. So he stood up. And began to move, leaving his half drunk coffee on the table opposite her. Just as he was about to be an arm's length away from her, and he felt like the whole world had their eyes on him, he felt her soft fingers wrap around his hand.

"I. . ." She began but words were still failing her. Meanwhile he'd stopped and turned to look at her, Sandra's hand still in his. And as she looked up at him, she did something that she could not remember doing in so very long. She let her heart speak louder than her head. Sandra would look back on that moment and laugh, because even though she'd done hundreds of raids and arrests, it was the most balls-ey thing she had ever done.

With her leg she pushed the chair back, the metal legs scraping against the cobbles. Then she took a couple of small steps towards him hand placed on hand on his shoulder, before looking down at her other one which was still in his hand. And then, without another word she softly touched his lips with her own. In fact it was so soft that he wasn't even sure that it had happened. And when she moved back ever so slightly he blinked a few times. Before giving her a smile she was positive that she had never seen before. Then just as she had done he leant forward and pressed his lips to hers, only this time it was with more force, and without even needing to think she responded.

Before they knew it, their hands were no longer intertwined, instead both were on his shoulders, and his were around her waist pulling her closer. But, things are never so simple in the world of Sandra Pullman. And even when all she wanted to do was kiss someone properly for the first time, she couldn't. So, the perfectly romantic moment was broken by the shrill ringing of his phone. And they pulled away. But the look on his face made her know that he was just as annoyed as she was.

"Strickland." He answered, and as he did a small flush rose over a soft skin and she sat down back on her chair. She picked up her coffee and took a sip, and that was when she realised just how happy she was. How, even though she wasn't exactly sure what had just happened, even though she wasn't sure just how things would proceed or how they would manage to accommodate them. She didn't even know if it would become anything else. But that didn't mean that she didn't want it to become something else.

"Jesus!" She heard him curse as he ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can be." And with that he hung up before looking at her. Sandra smiled, but saw that although he too was smiling, he was tense all over again, and she knew that it was work.

"Everything alright?" She asked, softly, but not wanting to pry.

"Erm, don't go mad." He stated, looking her in the eyes.

"What have they done?" she asked, remembering the last time she had seen that look was after she'd told him that Brian had been arrested for indecent exposure after having his clothes stolen by some homeless people. Sandra was scared as to what had happened now, even if she wasn't their boss anymore, she still felt like their mother in a twisted roundabout way.

"It's Gerry and Steve, they were arrested last night."

* * *

_If you want me to continue then please review xx_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer **_I don't own New Tricks_

* * *

A White Rose

"I cannot believe them!" She stated, as she stepped out of his car, slamming the door behind her a little as she went. Her heels clip clopped against the tarmac as she went storming off towards the entrance to the station. Sandra may not be their boss anymore, but that did not mean that they were no longer her boys. She had been the one to give them their jobs, to get a bit of sense knocked into them; and even now she still felt more than a little responsible for them. Especially for Gerry, they'd worked together for what felt like a lifetime, and gone through so much during that time. "Actually, no, I can believe them and that is the problem!" She stated, marching ahead and leaving Robert Strickland trailing behind her.

As he watched her go he couldn't help but smirk. The previously romantic atmosphere that had wrapped around them had gone, however he was not completely annoyed. He was currently more than a little amused by the fiery side of Sandra he was currently seeing – a side he could not deny being attracted to. That he had only ever seen before when it was directed at him. And as she walked her jacket bellowed out behind her therefore effectively stopping Robert having a good view of her ass – much to his disappointment.

"Sandra, you don't have to worry about this you know." He said, quickly catching up with her. She turned to look at him, an evil smirk in her eye.

"Can you leave them in the cells for another week? I'm sure that Danny would be more than happy to get shot of them." Robert just laughed, and she found herself laughing back, all of a sudden realising that she had completely ruined that atmosphere that had previously spread between them. "God! I'm going to kill them; we were having such a nice morning."

He just laughed, and took her hand, smiling at her. "I don't care Sandra. I want you for you, all of you. And if that means having romantic moments interrupted by the boys every now and again, then so be it. Just as long as it doesn't happen _too_ often."

"Oh believe me, it won't." And with that she softly touched his lips with her own. Loving the feeling of kissing someone who was with her for more than just her looks and job title like so many before had been. When they parted they were both smiling, small content smiles that brought a warm feeling to the pit of her stomach.

"Come on then, I suppose we'd better bail them out." He said, keeping hold of her hand until they reached the door when they took a subtle step apart so that no one would suspect anything. Although they were happy to be together, neither was quite ready to go showing it to the whole of the Met just yet.

"If whoever it is presses charges then it is their own fault!" She stated, momentarily thanking the lord that she was not in the states so she didn't have to pay a fortune to get them both bail, because she was pretty sure that she would be refusing. As they walked up to the desk she smiled at the young PC behind the desk who looked as though he was nearly falling asleep. She remembered how tired she used to get near the end of her shift when she was on duty.

"Sir, ma'am." The PC said, recognising Robert as being a DAC instantly.

"We're here to collect Gerry Standing and Steve McAllister." Robert said, taking charge seeming as he was the serving officer out of the pair of them, and that he was the one who had been called and asked to pick them up. Sandra had been confused at first why it was him. But then she realised that Steve had no family down in London, and Gerry's ex-wives would be more troublesome than staying in the cells. They obviously didn't know Sasha as well as they thought they should do before ringing her up and asking her to get them out of jail. So it had boiled down to Strickland.

"Okay sir, if you would like to come and collect them then that would be fine."The PC said, allowing something that wasn't usually allowed for civilians but deciding that as the man could have his job at the click of his fingers, the PC would just break the rules. Sandra began to follow but got stopped. "Sorry Ma'am, it's only serving officers allowed."

"She can-"Rob began to state but she cut him off.

"That's fine, I'll let them think that they are in the clear before they see me. " He saw that was fine, and didn't want to raise a fuss. She'd left in a big enough blaze of fire back in France, the last thing she wanted was everyone knowing she was back just yet. So instead of arguing he just nodded and followed the PC. Meanwhile, she went and sat on one of the hard blue plastic chairs.

The station was an old 60's building, and a monstrosity in the eyes of architecture. However inside it was light and white, almost sterile just like a hospital. Directly in front of the entrance was the desk, and next to that near a window was a small waiting area. Blue plastic chairs walled the area, and there was a fake plastic wooden table in the middle which held old and dog eared magazines for people to flick through. Ones which looked about as old as the building its self was. On the walls were posters about how they were trying to lower the rate of crime, about how you should report crimes. All white with primary colours and the metropolitan police's badge on them.

It felt like no matter how much the world developed, waiting rooms never did. There were still those half dying pot plants and dust covered venetian blinds. But as she sat there, she realised that maybe she would just do what she pleased for a month or so, but she also knew that she would go back to work. Doing what she wasn't sure, maybe she would return to UCOS, or maybe she'd become a consultant. But she would go back to it, after all she was not the kind of woman to sit back and simply do nothing.

"Cheers for doing this sir, I owe you a pint." Sandra heard Gerry say, his voice groggy with tiredness.

"Yeah, thanks, I owe you one." She then heard Steve say in his soft Scottish way. And when she heard Robert say that they were welcome she was pretty sure she could hear a hint of amusement in his voice as he knew what was to come. So, like a cue she stood up and walked over to see them. And as soon as she did, Gerry's face fell.

"Bugger." Gerry mumbled under his breath as he ran a hand through his dishevelled hair.

"Sandra!" Steve said, putting a smile on and trying to lighten the mood, but she just raised an eyebrow, not approving in the slightest. And although she was annoyed as hell with them she couldn't help but feel a satisfied sense of amusement. Because they hadn't changed, and they would no doubt be causing the same hell for Sasha that they had caused for her.

"Get in the car this instant!" She said, watching as the pair left, and Rob smirk before following them out. Sandra watched them go, and took a deep breath, trying not to show how amused by the whole situation she really was.

Gerry swore once more under his breath as they stepped out into the warm summer's air and turned to the DAC who was walking about a pace behind of them. "Why the bloody hell did you have to bring her with you? She's gonna make the next hour a living hell!" The southerner said, referring to his former boss who had just emerged from the station.

"We were having a coffee when I got the call. I couldn't exactly lie or it would have my life that was made hell." And with that he walked over to his car and let the pair get in the back and Sandra sit beside of him before driving out of the car park and down the busy rode.

Beside of him the blonde was lecturing the pair, and he had to try his hardest to stop the smirk that was slowly spreading across his face. He was well aware of the fact that she was not actually quite as angry any more as she was making out to be, instead she was winding them up. And it was working perfectly. "I mean; what on earth were you even doing to get yourselves arrested?!"

"That was my fault actually Sandra. I saw Charlie in the bar, and I wanted to talk to her." Steve stated, butting in to defend his friend and referring to his ex-girlfriend who had lived in Scotland. "It turned out she was flirting with some guy, about twice my size. I wasn't trying to hit on her or anything, but he thought I was. And well . . . you can guess what happened next."

"Steve didn't even do anything guv- I mean Sandra." Gerry defended.

"Well one of you did something!" She stated, and watched as Gerry rolled his eyes behind of her. "Don't you even roll your eyes at me Gerald! You should be damn grateful that I didn't ring one of your ex-wives or your girls! They would have murdered you, and never let you hear the end of it."

"She's not exactly only assaulting us is she?" Gerry once more mumbled under his breath. But instead of saying anything, Sandra turned up radio two, well aware of the fact that the two men in the back both had heads which were more than a little sore. In the back she heard the pair of them groan loudly, and she smirked wickedly.

By the time they had battled the traffic to Gerry's house, Sandra and Robert found that both men got out. She turned the radio down and looked at them. "Go, shower, eat and sleep. I want you in work Monday morning. And don't think I'll never know."

"Aye." They both replied, shaking their heads as they walked up to the building, placed the key in the lock and disappeared inside the town house. Both feeling more than a little like two naughty school children who had been told of by the headmistress. But in a way, they also kind of liked it because it reminded them of the best boss either of them had ever had.

In the car, Sandra and Robert watched as the two retired police officers walked into the town house. Smirks were on both of their faces as they watched. And when they were both sure that they weren't been watched, they burst out laughing. Laughter that filled the car and made smiles wash over both of their faces. When they finally calmed down she looked over at him. "Do you think I went over the top?" She asked, a smile still prominent on her face, and on his for a matter of fact as well. A smile she had already realised that she loved to see. The way it captivated her and lit up his eyes in a way she had never noticed before.

"Maybe, just a little." He responded, making her smile even wider, she just leant back in her chair and relished the moment, realising that she had not felt like this in so long. So, so long that it was almost alien now. But he was a good man; she didn't need anyone to tell her that. He was the kind of man he father would have wanted her to be with. And leaning over she took his hand, and he leant forward and captured her lips – just to remind himself that this was real, that this was actually happening and that he wasn't just dreaming some bizarre dream.

When she felt things getting heated she pulled away and looked down. She liked him, she really did. But after everything that had happened as of late, she was a lot less confident than she had once been. "Sandra, I'm sorr-"He began, but she just shook her head, silencing him effectively.

"I like you, I really really do. But . . ."

"Whenever you're ready." She just smiled, and softly kissed him in thanks. "So, where to madam?" He asked, turning to the steering wheel.

"My place, I have better films than you." She stated, smiling at the idea that someone would want to be with her just for a company.

"That I can't deny." He stated, remembering her massive collection that he had seen earlier in the day. And so, with that he drove off to hers, ready to spend the day with someone who he begging to realise that he had feelings even deeper for than he had first thought.

* * *

_Please let me know if you want more __ xx_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer **_New Tricks is not mine_

* * *

A White Rose

Sometimes, you can spend every day of your life not knowing what you're living for. You can spend so much time searching – blindly - for something to give your life some substance and meaning. But when you're searching blind it seems like an endless task. Even if you take every opportunity, every goal, turn your life on its head and hope something jumps out . . . even then you can sometimes have no sight.

Until one day.

That's all it takes. Sometimes one day is all that you need to regain your sight, to know what you want, and even sometimes who you want. And when that happens, well it's like the weight of the world has been lifted off of your shoulders.

* * *

The remainder of the weekend passed by reasonably blissfully for the newly connected couple. They stayed at Sandra's flat as she had the most films, and spent the time on the sofa. In between watching numerous vintage films, and ordering in food because her fridge was completely sparse, they got talking. Even though for nearly a decade they had worked together, seeing one another everyday and even living not even an hour apart, they still didn't _know _know each other. They'd never had the time to get to that stage.

When it came to his divorce she hadn't known what the real story was. Of course it was hard not to have heard the rumours that he had cheated on his former wife. They had been the hot gossip which circulated everywhere and everyone at the station. It may be a Police station; however it will still like a school in the way that rumours spread like wildfire. So they talked about it, and she found out the truth. That in fact he had loved and adored his wife, even if she was hard to live with. She'd learnt that actually she was the one having the affairs, and that just because he had had to have frequent visits to conferences – where the only other guests had be primarily male - he had been accused of having an affair.

She also learnt that he had barely even seen his children since the divorce, and when he spoke about it his heart broke. He told her that in fact he missed being involved in the cases, and originally had only accepted the job as DAC because his wife wanted him to do so. Finally Sandra Pullman learnt just who Robert Strickland was, she learnt about the man outside of the office and out of the uniform. And he learnt about her.

With a few tears she told him about her father's suicide, she told him about how Jack and even Mary had almost become her parent figures. How when her father had died she'd blamed everyone who even looked at her, she'd cut off her mother for nearly two decades, and then years later had found out who he really had been. That in fact he hadn't been the man she had idolised, that in fact he had been almost everything she had accused her mother of being. Sandra told him about how she had been taken hostage in France, and how it had shaken her to her core.

It brought them closer – emotionally. And by the time Sunday night came around, they were in her room, and she turned and smiled at him, because after so many years, she finally knew what she wanted. Outside it was dark, the window was slightly open, letting in a warm breeze slowly filter into the room. The pair of them were both curled up on top of her double sized bed. The streetlights breaking up the darkness out through the window and it filtered in through the blinds, allowing slices of light to fall around the room and around the pair.

Both were awake, after a weekend that had drained them emotionally they were tired, but they were still thinking. Their thought filled with what if's, with questions and dreams. The blonde looked up at her partner. Her head currently resting on the muscular chest that she had never known he'd been hiding beneath his shirts. The sound of his breathing and steady heartbeat lulling her into a sense of security, reminding her that this was no dream that she would wake up from in moments. That she wasn't going to suddenly be back in France, lying alone in a too hot room. This was in fact her real life.

"I've booked a flight back to France." She said, not meaning the words to sound as they did. She felt him stiffen almost immediately under her. And just as quickly realised what her statement had implied, knowing she had to clarify herself she propped herself up and kissed his chest. "I'm going to tie my lose ends up. End the contract on where I was staying, and bring back the rest of my things."

"You're coming back?" He questioned, scared that he was going to lose her after just getting her back; as though it was all some wicked trick. That she'd been giving him a taste of something that he couldn't have. Tempting and teasing him . . . but he knew in his heart that wasn't the case. Sandra wasn't the woman his ex-wife was. Sandra wasn't heartless and twisted, wasn't determined to put him down. She was honest, and a woman who had been amazing him since the moment he had seen her in action. The fact that he had almost doubted that . . . well the DAC of the Metropolitan Police would quite happily punch himself for having done so.

"Yes!" She said, a small smile forming across her pink lips. The fact that someone actually wanted her to be there giving the detective a cliché warm and fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach and her heart. Leaning down she kissed his lips, softly and gently until she pulled back. "This is where I want to be. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I do know that whatever it is, I hope I'm going to do it with you by my side. France is not my home, wherever you are is." She said, laughing slightly at how uncharacteristically soppy she sounded, well aware that if the boys – especially Gerry – had heard what had just fallen from her lips, then she would never hear the end of their teasing. But Sandra meant it, she was the happiest she'd been in years.

Robert leant over and kissed her back, smiling when they parted. "When do you fly out?" He asked her, not wanting to lose her even for a day. But knowing that when the week began and he was back at work he wouldn't see her as much. However, the DAC was certain that if he had someone to come home to, then the late nights would be late less often, and the overnight conferences passed over to someone else to deal with.

"Tomorrow." She said, knowing it was a bit out of the blue."Then I should be back in London Wednesday." If she was honest, Sandra could get someone to sort everything out on the continent. But there was a part of her that hated leaving things to someone else. Over the yeas she'd lost too many culprits she'd been close to getting when she'd handed cases over. Too many families of victims left with no closure because the person to take her seat wanted to move up the ladder. But working in UCOS, with the boys, she'd seen the damage that did. And if nothing else, they'd taught her to always tie up her lose ends. So that was what she was going to do. She'd made the choice to go there, now she was making the choice to leave.

So, as the city slowly fell asleep, the couple curled up together and finally let themselves fall into the depths of slumber. Both were safe in the knowledge that whatever happened to come at them, they would have one another. And before she closed her eyes, she couldn't help but think that this was all down to Jack and Mary, both leaving a legacy in their relationship. So with a sad smile on her face, she looked up at the ceiling and whispered: "Thank you." And the blonde knew very well that the couple would be watching down on her. And that gave her a sense of reassurance that this had been the right leap of faith to make.

* * *

_I'm so sorry for the delay, life is mad! I'm also sorry this is shorter than the others; it just had a natural ending to me. I'll try and update soon – this is not the end! _

_Please let me know if you liked it, and if you actually want me to continue. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer **_New Tricks isn't mine_

**A/N **_I'm so sorry for the delay! Life is mad at college and I have no spare time. Please forgive me!_

* * *

A White Rose

The next day when Sandra and Robert awoke, smiles were firmly in place on their faces. This was the first morning that they had woken up with someone in their arms in months. And the first time in a lot longer when they had actually cared about that person. So when they awoke and saw the other, their hearts fluttered – a little - softly. The fact that their lives had changed to such a degree that they woke up looking forward to the day made both of them smile even more.

Sandra got up, placed a couple of necessities into her handbag, knowing that the majority of her things were actually still in France. Then she went and got ready. Her bathroom had 'his and hers' sinks in it, placed in front of a large mirror that spread across the whole wall. She'd only ever used the one, seeing no point in having two and always profoundly stated that when she redecorated she would get rid of the second sink. But now they used them, and for what felt like the hundredth time just that morning: she smiled. Because Sandra realised how empty this house had been for so many years, it was never meant for just one person. She doubted she'd stay there with Robert if their relationship continued to go as well as it had been going. They'd want somewhere fresh where they could start to make their own memories. But for now at least, it was guaranteed to have some memories held inside of its walls.

Once the couple were ready, they kissed goodbye and went their separate ways, both hoping that the next few days would pass by swiftly. They'd only just gotten back together and the thought of spending so long apart was not exactly thrilling. So Robert went home, and then to the office so he would be wearing his usual attire. But he left with a promise that he would make sure the boys were in after their weekend gallivanting around. And Sandra began to make her way to the airport so she could make her way to France.

* * *

He'd never get used to it, and it'd never be the same again, whether their relationship worked or not. Because he'd never get used to the fact that UCOS wasn't hers any more. Of course it would always be her legacy, but it wasn't her division. She wasn't their Guv anymore. And no matter how much time passed he would never grow accustomed to walking into that room and not expecting to see her sat on the red sofa gazing at the board as though she were waiting for the answer to jump out from the pictures. Or see a peek of her sat behind her desk, smirking as she watched Gerry do something, or Steve slowly draw a conclusion she'd found an hour ago.

This would always be where she belonged in his eyes, but he'd be a fool if he tried to cage her. And if he did then he'd lose her.

As he walked into the room, his shoes felt shinier, his shirt crisper and his tie knot tighter. It was cliché to say, but things felt better. Then there was Sasha, stood at the board trying to gain control of the boys and failing. Like a piece of the jigsaw that had to be forced into place. She was a brilliant officer, but she just wasn't right for the division. Strickland stood by the dark wooden door or a minute or so, just watched the scene unfold. Sasha was trying to propose how they went about the latest case, but the boys were too busy drinking coffee and gossiping about the weekend.

Gerry and Steve still looked as though they had the hand over from hell. Their eyes half closed, and black bags lying heavy. But as per usual, both had cheeky boy like grins on their faces as they sat there. "So Strickers came and got us out, but _she_ was with him!" Gerry was saying, in his typical highly animated way, to a very uninterested Danny. Who obviously wanted to pay more attention to his new boss than he did to his co-workers latest tale of a drunken outing.

"Sasha?" He questioned, not quite on the same wavelength. All he knew was that something had happened to get his two co-workers arrested, and then they'd been bailed out by the DAC and a woman. But who that woman was he was apparently already meant to know.

"What about her?" Gerry asked, also confused by the conversation and where it was going. After all, he had no clue as to how Sasha fit into this whole thing.

"She was with Strickland?" Danny asked, now completely baffled and much more interested in their new case which seemed to be of no importance to Gerry or Steve.

"No, it was Sandra." Gerry stated as though it were the most obvious thing on the earth. "Why are you on about Sasha?"

"I thought you were saying that Sasha was with Strickland."

"Why would Sasha be with Strickland?"

"Well why was Sandra?"

That was when a gleeful smile passed over the two retired policemen's faces. Gerry and Steve passed a look between one another, as though Danny had just hit gold with his question. "Well." Gerry Stated, carelessly not looking around.

"This is what we've been thinking." Said Steve.

From over in the corner Robert could hear the trio talking, and decided that he didn't have time to stand there all day, especially not if he wanted to ring Sandra that night and talk to her. So he decided to casually sneak up on them – he had once been a very good beat officer. "What's that then?" He asked with a slight smirk, making Steve and Gerry jump out of their skin, however Robert felt slightly proud of himself as he saw a smirk appear on the newer guy – Danny's – face.

"Erm nothing sir." They both said at once. But the DAC just laughed.

"I half expected to be dragging you two in today." He stated.

Gerry just laughed at the DAC. There was something different about him, and Gerry - being a betting man - was more than willing to bet his money on the fact that it had something to do with their former boss. "She may not be my guvner anymore, but when she says she'd kill us, I'd rather not find out how serious she is." Robert could tell that the retired officer was joking, but at the same time he was being honest. And that was something that he had always found remarkable, the way Sandra had been their best friend, and they as soon as she needed to be, she was their guvner at the click of her fingers.

"I second that." Steve, stated.

"Can we get on now?" Sasha asked, impatiently. She didn't want to be in UCOS anymore, she was only staying out of goodwill until a replacement could be found.

"Actually I need a word." Robert replied, watching as the platinum blonde made her way into her office, her long straight hair flicking out ever so slightly around the base of her back as she walked. Once inside her office she perched on the edge of her desk. Sasha was the kind of woman that he would have dated years ago, tall, leggy, blonde and flirtatious. But that was everything Sandra was too, only Sandra had the wit, the sarcasm and the smart remarks as well.

"What can I do to help?" She asked as she looked around her office, it was already packed away, not that there had been an awful lot to pack anyway. She'd not been there that long, but Robert guessed that he owed her thanks for helping get the unit on track without Sandra.

"I think I've found your replacement." He said, smiling at the thought of Sandra. Because he wasn't lying, he knew exactly who should take over running the unit, and now he knew she would be living in London he just hoped she'd return. But even if she didn't, Sandra would be the one who found the right person to run it, and he doubted that she would never step inside the unit again. It would be a battle to keep her away if he knew right.

"Oh, well, okay." She said, smiling broadly at him.

"It's not definite, but I'll let you know when I do."

"Thank you, for being so swift." She said, slightly wishing he'd been in her office to talk about something else. Her marriage was over and she wanted to feel wanted, and instead she was walking out the door. For once she wanted someone to protest for her. But then again she guessed that she hadn't been there long enough to deserve that privilege.

And with that he walked out of the door, and headed up to his office. Thankfully he stood in the lift and it was empty. So he sent a text to Sandra, and then decided he had better get on with some actual work before the commissioner decided to jump on him about something or other.

_The boys are in, but the hangover is definitely still strong. Speak to you later. Xx_

* * *

At around the same time, Sandra Pullman walked out of the French airport. He blond hair was pulled back out of her face; she had on a pair of white skinny jeans, a thin translucent green blouse on and a pair of tan brown sandals. And as she walked her heels clip clopped on the white sterile looking tiles beneath her feet. The heat already attacking her.

The first time she had walked into the airport it had felt like an adventure that she was ready to face, but this time, well she wasn't sure what it felt like. France was a place that had changed her life, but now it just wasn't where she belonged. Just as she began to think about where it was she did belong, she got a text from Robert that confirmed everything. And with a smile on her face, she placed her sunglasses on and walked outside.

It was time to tie up her lose ends before beginning the rest of her life.

* * *

_Review?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer **_New Tricks is not mine_

**Authors note **_Life is still mad so I am sorry for the delay. I hope that you enjoy and keep those amazing reviews coming!_

* * *

A White Rose

As it turned out, packing everything back up didn't take as long as Sandra had anticipated, and by the end of Tuesday morning she was fully packed up and ready to return to the place that really was her home. The reason she had so quickly packed everything away was because after only being there for the short amount of time she had been, all the boxes and cases everything had been carried over with were still tucked away in a cupboard. That and the fact that some of her things had never been unpacked in the first way – tidiness never really had been her forte after all.

So, Sandra stood in the centre of what had been her bedroom for just a brief period of time. There in the middle was the black wrought iron bed, scarcely clad in just a mattress. The bare duvet folded up and placed on top with the pillows sitting bare at the headboard. The room was empty now, just as it had been when she arrived. All those months ago when things had been so different, and it was strange to think just how much had changed since then. How she'd thought everything would be clean and new and good. Not realising how catastrophically wrong she had been.

Because coming to France had started off as being a fresh start, but in the end, well it had changed her life. She was well aware of the fact she wasn't the same person now as she had been when she had arrived. She was happier now that she had been, but before the funeral, well Sandra had been broken into a million pieces, and on the verge of full on collapse.

Sighing she banished the thoughts from her mind and walked into the small living area. By the door stood a pile of boxes filled with all of her nick knacks and things that wouldn't fit in the two cases that were filled with clothes. She'd take the clothes back with her, but the boxes would be shipped over by a friend who owed her a favour. So for now she was done. And sitting down on the sofa she realised that she didn't want to be in the country she was in for any much longer than she had to be. So with a bright idea, she pulled up her internet and began to set about bringing forward her flight.

* * *

"Seriously though, I mean you can't think that out of all of us she'd simply meet up wi' him for a mid morning coffee?" Gerry stated from the red sofa in the UCOS office. Talking to Danny who seemed to be completely ignoring him as he sat there working on something that was actually of relevance to the case. However this fact had completely and utterly been missed by the grandfather. "I didn't even know they were close! I mean sure there was the odd time he took 'er out for a drink or to a fancy do. But she never even looked too pleased 'bout it. An' I just assumed they talked about work stuff." He raised his hands in defeat as he fell back into the red sofa - bouncing softly against the padded back.

"Maybe they kept in touch more than you though." Danny proposed, still not looking away from whatever he was working on so intently. Meanwhile Steve was simply making them all a cup of tea. Whilst he secretly agreed with Gerry, he knew that if he ever agreed it him it would simply make him unbearable. However that was not the only reason he was remaining silent, it was also extremely amusing to watch.

"Nah, I mean she barely even kept in touch with me! And let's face it I was definitely the closest to her!" Gerry stated defensively.

"Just because you knew her the longest doesn't mean you were closest to her." Danny stated, once more his eyes not leaving his work apart from to nod at Steve when the plain blue mug was placed in front of him.

"Cheers mate." Gerry stated as he accepted his own mug with 'world's best granddad' on it in bright red and yellow writing. They'd taken the Mick out of him for it at first. But secretly they'd all been a little bit jealous of him. Because he was one of the few that actually had someone outside of the office. Steve was alone, and Danny only had his daughter whilst Sasha had only her children who were all grown up and Robert had lost everyone else. So Gerry was kind of what they all wanted to be, but had never been able to. "But why him?! I mean Sandra she-?!"

"Really? You are still going on about Strickland and your old boss?" Sasha questioned, exasperated at the team she was working with who couldn't actually seem to less interested in the case than they were. She looked over at the board and saw that there were absolutely no new theories or anything pinned up amongst the mug shots of witnesses and old photographs from the original crime scene. It was just as she had left it.

"But I don't believe it!" Gerry stated once more, annoyed at the fact that no one was listening to him and that he felt like he was simply a little child. And he began to wonder if this was how Gerry junior felt when people patronised him. And he mentally thought to himself that he would never do that to his grandson again. Especially now he knew how irritating it was.

"And I don't care! It's absolutely none of our business anyway, so will you all shut up and actually do some work?!" Sasha demanded as she took her pale pink and white spotty mug from next to the kettle, and walked back into her empty office to carry on with paper work.

"Who the bloody hell does she think she is?!" Gerry stated, angry at the woman who had first taken their beloved Sandra's place and was now - in the eyes of the retired officer - trying to erase her memory. "It's damn well our business, Sandra is our friend!"

"I agree mate." Steve said as he walked over to the sofa and picked up his laptop ready to get on with some work. Unlike the rest of the team he didn't work well constrained behind a desk. After all, he'd spent his fair share of time behind one over the years when he was in the job. Now he was a civilian, so he did things the way that he wanted to do them, not the way someone else wanted him to be doing so. "However, if ya want to keep ya job I'd at least make it look like yer doing something."

Gerry gave a huff, and looked distastefully at the window of his boss' office. Things were different now. Things had changed so much over the last year, and what stood now as UCOS was not the same as what UCOS had started out as being. They'd been hated back then, raking up dirty officers and lazy police work. Now they were respected, and whilst that was something which made their jobs most definitely an awful lot easier. There was something in the humour of having a door slammed in your face and causing havoc for those upstairs that had made the job they did have another dimension. Like they were the cast outs coming back to rule the asylum.

But none the less, Gerry Standing worshipped his job and respected the ones that he was helping. In his career he'd been the cause of so much hurt and wrong doing, this was his second chance and he sure as hell was not going to let it all be ruined by a boss who would be gone in a week. So, with that in mind Gerry stood up and walked over to his desk, sat down at his computer and decided to get on with some work. After all, a very wise man had once told him that the best way to annoy someone is to outshine them, and do what they never thought you could. That wise man was gone now, but his spirit still guided the unit, and it always would.

* * *

Outside the rain that had beaten down on an already wet city over the afternoon had finally stopped. Leaving behind it a typical soggy city for those returning home to traipse through. The sun was slowly setting; its rays fading from view and street lights taking their place. Cars began to move and people began to leave, each slowly heading back to their homes. To families and lovers that were waiting inside warm houses for them all around the city and country.

He stood by the window in his office, watching as Gerry and Steve said goodbye to Danny who was heading home whilst the two of them went off to Gerry's as it was his turn to cook. Robert smiled as he watched pair leave, bickering between themselves. They acted like a married couple, but it was just another gold star on Sandra's record. She'd picked Steve and Danny for that matter, and now the friendships were flourishing. Sure they caused a pain in his backside more often than not. But at the same time he really would not change them for the world – and he knew she wouldn't either.

He looked over at his desk and found it empty of work. Sighing he decided that he may as well head home to an empty house for what he hoped would be the last time in a while. Sandra would be back tomorrow, and he knew he needed to get some food into the house to try and make it look like someone actually lived there. So he shut down his computer, picked up his bag and headed home, stopping off at the supermarket on the way.

* * *

Sandra pulled on her jacket as she stepped out of the airport, pulling behind her two large suitcases and heaving a heavy handbag over her shoulder. The flight had been cramped and seamed to drag even if it only had been short. She'd been sat next to a little girl who – although cute – decided to recall every single moment of her holiday to Sandra whilst then telling he every single French word she knew. Meanwhile behind her a baby cried and in front of her a couple argued. However the knowledge that she was returning to someone who actually cared about her. So she smiled, listened and smirked slightly at the couple.

Now though she stood there, and looked around before heading towards a vacant black taxi. Its reflective surface covered in perfect droplets of rain fallen. Puddles around it reflecting a distorted image of the modern age of transport. Slowly and inelegantly she dumped her bags inside of the taxi and told him her address. As she sat in the back she watched the city passed her by. Slightly damp, but quintessentially British - just where she belonged.

Finally he arrived at her house and she smiled in thanks, paid, and struggled to drag her cases up to her front door. By the time she got there, his trousers were splashed with water and he feel were wet. Along with the cases which were now splattered with brown mud. The blonde glared offending at the nearest puddle before she placed the key in the lock and took her things inside. Once there she looked around and sighed. It felt just as empty as France had now. So, once she had sorted through the mound of junk mail and tossed it carelessly into her every growing pile to shred. Then, one by one she lumbered her two cases up the stairs and opened them. But it was already past seven and she wanted to see Robert. So she tipped her handbag open, dumped all the junk and put in the things she would need for tomorrow as she knew she wouldn't make it home. And with that, she grabbed a clean green wrap dress and a pair of brown heeled brogues and got changed. Smiling at her reflection she grabbed her bag and left the house.

When she pulled up outside of his place, she smiled at the sight of his car. Sandra didn't need time to think through her actions, she had not doubts. Her life was effectively all tied up and for the time being she was living for the moment. So with practiced ease, she got out of the car and headed to his front door. She rung the black doorbell and heard faintly as the sound echoed around the rooms. And when the door opened she couldn't stop the bright smile that spread across her face.

Before he could say anything he lips were on his, and they were kissing like it was going out of fashion. Finally, chests heaving, they pulled apart. And as she looked in his eyes her smiled grew impossibly more. "I'm home."


End file.
